


Under the Crimbo Tree

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, magnificently ugly Christmas tree, mild nudity, ugly Hanukkah sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Arthur was naughty this year. Santa Eames gives him what he deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).



Arthur's been naughty this year so Santa Eames gives him what he deserves

 


End file.
